goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Takyuchi Gets Grounded for Infinity
Eric Takyuchi: "Today, I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to The Simpsons Movie from 1995. And made by Funimation Entertainment. Real, not fake." (40 minutes later) Eric Takyuchi: "Yes! I finally made the opening to The Simpsons Movie from 1995. Real, not fake." Eric's mom: "Eric Takyuchi, what are you doing?" Eric Takyuchi: "I made a fake VHS opening to The Simpsons Movie from 1995. And made by Funimation Entertainment. Real, not fake." Eric's mom: "Let me take a look." [ Minutes later she is shocked about what Eric Takyuchi had been doing. ] Eric's mom: "Oh! (12x) Eric Takyuchi! That opening is totally fake! The Simpsons Movie came out in 2007, not 1995. And that movie is made by 20th Century Fox and Gracie Films, not Funimation Entertainment. And it didn't come out on VHS! That's it! You are grounded for infinity years! I am going to close your YouTube account for good!" Eric Takyuchi: "No! (10x) Please! Don't close my YouTube account! I'm so sorry!" [ Eric's mom had already closed Eric Takychi's YouTube account. The computer says: 'Account closed!' ] Eric's mom: "I just did! And your apology is unaccepted! Now, I'm going to put a nappy on you!" Eric Takyuchi: "No! Please don't! Not nappies! I'm too old for nappies!" Eric's mom: "Sorry, Eric Takyuchi. You have to deal with it, it's for your own damn good!" [ Eric's mom puts a nappy on Eric Takyuchi. The scene is censored with a censor block. ] Eric Takyuchi: "Ouch! That hurts! It's throbbing me to death!" Eric's mom: "I don't care if it's throbbing you to death! You will go pee pees and poop poops in your nappy instead of the toilet. And I'm going to burn all of your underwear and forbid you to use the toilet! Now, I'm going to call some visitors to come over here and teach you a strong, strict, lesson!" (50 minutes later) Eric's mom: "Eric Takyuchi, you have some friends who want to punish you." Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. You look like a wicked villain, but an evil one!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly. I heard that you made a fake VHS opening to The Simpsons Movie from 1995. Real, not fake!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy, and that VHS opening you made is totally fake!" Flick: "I'm Flick. Cheese and Quackers! I'm very mad at you for trying to get my friends expelled from school!" Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon. You need to stop attacking students in school. Because attacking is not allowed in school property!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii. And you will not be watching Origin: Spirits of the Past on DVD because you are a troublemaker!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna. You will also not have any of your birthdays celebrated at fast food places for the rest of your life!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Eric Takyuchi, The Simpsons Movie came out in 2007, not 1995!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050. The Simpsons Movie is made by 20th Century Fox and Gracie Films. And it didn't come out on VHS!" Robbie: "I'm Robbie. And you know that everything was not made by Funimation Entertainment." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. And I can't stand you anymore for making more fake VHS openings!" Joey King: "I'm Joey King. And you will forget everything about Funimation Entertainment for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have your memories on Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, DreamWorks, Columbia Pictures, Marvel, Ubisoft, Activision, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Turner Entertainment Co., Universal, Britt Allcroft, BBC, and other companies from now on." Samuel: "I'm Samuel. You need to start liking Nick Jr., PBS Kids, and Disney Junior shows from now on." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Eric Takyuchi, you will not be going to Funimation Entertainment theme parks for your next vacation. Instead, you will go to Nickelodeon Universe, Disney vacations and Paramount Pictures Studios and other fun places from now on." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Paramount: "I'm the Paramount logo. You need to start being a fan of the movies, TV shows, video games, and products that I made from my company, and quit liking Funimation Entertainment! And just like Joey King said, you will only have your memories on me from now on!" Warner Bros: "I'm the Warner Bros. logo. I will not tolerate your actions anymore!" Trivia